There are many instances in which individuals wish to display letter cards on a flat surface. However, conventional letter cards are of a single card construction having a front side and a rear side. It is difficult for the cards to be conveniently sat on a flat surface. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a letter card that can be easily set up for display on a flat surface, while at the same time being portable like conventional cards if needed.